Move
by ADIKTIF
Summary: (Peserta 12: Amka)


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Kagami membuka matanya dengan susah payah sebelum kembali menutupnya karena cahaya mentari pagi yang terlalu menusuk. Dia mengerang dan akan membalik badannya tapi langsung berteriak kencang ketika melihat dia tidak sendirian.

"Ow ow ow," orang yang berada di sampingnya mengeluh dan memegang kepalanya. "Ada apa pagi-pagi teriak-teriak?"

Kagami yang juga merasakan sakit di kepalanya ikut memegang kepalanya dan membuka matanya. "A-Aomine?"

"Hm," Aomine menjawab sekenanya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Ini kamarku, 'kan?" Kagami menyapukan pandangannya matanya ke seluruh ruangan untuk meyakinkan diri kalau dia benar.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan kening lalu membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari dada Aomine yang tanpa baju. Dia lalu menunduk dan melihat kalau keadannya juga sama dengan Aomine, hanya tertutupi selimut sampai setengah tubuhnya. Kagami juga menyadari baju-bajunya berserakan di sekeliling ranjangnya. "Kita… kita tidak melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu, aku cukup yakin kita melakukannya." jawab Aomine dan melihat Kagami.

Kagami merona merah, dia lalu melihat tubuhnya yang terdapat tanda bekas ciuman yang paling banyak di dada dan lehernya. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Em… anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi," kata Kagami akhirnya. "Kita tidak usah membicarakannya lagi."

Aomine menatap Kagami sebelum mengangguk. "Ya." Dia lalu bangun dan mengumpulkan baju-bajunya. "Aku akan membersihkan diri."

Kagami mengangguk. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Aomine mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar Kagami untuk menuju ke kamar mandinya. Kenapa Aomine sampai tahu di mana letak kamar mandi Kagami dan kenapa mereka membuat perjanjian untuk tidak pernah membicarakan lagi apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah karena dulu mereka pernah menjalin hubungan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena beberapa hal. Setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, mereka masih berhubungan meskipun tidak erat seperti saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan kemungkinan mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang bersama adalah karena mereka terlalu bersenang-senang saat di pesta kenaikan pangkat salah satu teman mereka. Kagami hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di apartemen Kagami.

Setelah Aomine selesai membersihkan diri dan Kagami selesai membuat sarapan, mereka duduk bersama untuk memakan sarapan dalam diam. Mereka sering melakukan ini dulu bahkan setiap hari sebelum mereka berpisah, bahkan mereka akan tinggal bersama sebelumnya. Kagami tiba-tiba merasa sendu mengingat kenangan saat masih bersama Aomine.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya," Aomine mengangguk dan meminum airnya. "Kau masih memasak enak seperti dulu."

"Uh ya, terima kasih." jawab Kagami yang hampir menjatuhkan piring karena perkataan Aomine.

"Aku harus pulang," Kagami mendengar suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai ketika Aomine menggeser kursinya untuk berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Kagami."

"Sama-sama." Kagami lalu memutar badannya untuk menatap Aomine tapi lalu membelalakkan matanya ketika Aomine tepat berada di depannya dan menunduk sedikit untuk menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Aomine yang juga menyadari perbuatannya segera menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memandang Kagami kaget. "Uh… maaf. Kebiasaan." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Y-ya, tidak apa-apa," balas Kagami dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Oke, aku harus pulang. Dah." kata Aomine lalu segera keluar dari apartemen Kagami.

Kagami menutup mulutnya dan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Aomine. Wajah Kagami menjadi lebih merah, _Ahomine_ , kenapa dia melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi saat Kagami baru saja berhasil melupakannya. Kagami akhirnya menghela napas dan akan melanjutkan mencuci piring-piringnya lagi, teleponnya berdering yang membuatnya harus mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Selamat pagi, Kagami- _kun_." suara Kuroko terdengar menyapa telinga Kagami.

"Pagi. Ada apa?" tanya Kagami sembari duduk.

"Kau ke mana tadi malam?" tanya Kuroko. "Aku kehilanganmu setelah Kise- _kun_ mulai berkaraoke."

"Oh… a-aku pulang duluan," jawab Kagami gugup.

"Sendiri?"

"T-tentu saja, memangnya aku akan pulang dengan siapa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Kuroko kalem. "Mungkin dengan Aomine- _kun_? Dia juga menghilang tadi malam."

Kagami menarik napas kaget. Kuroko mungkin harus berganti pekerjaan dan menjadi cenayang. "Tidak, aku pulang sendiri!"

"Kagami- _kun_ …"

Kagami menghela napas. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Kuroko, membuat Kuroko sangat gampang "membacanya" seperti buku. "Kau ada waktu nanti, makan siang? Aku akan menemuimu di Maji Burger."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." Kuroko lalu memutuskan sambungan.

.

Kagami memasuki Maji Burger yang lumayan penuh oleh remaja-remaja yang akan makan siang atau hanya berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Karena ini memang akhir pekan jadi kebanyakan yang di sini adalah remaja-remaja yang sedang berlibur dari kegiatan utama mereka. Kagami mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat yang baru dimasukinya dan melihat Kuroko sudah duduk di dekat jendela dengan _milkshake_ di tangan. Kagami memutuskan akan memesan makan siangnya dulu sebelum menghampiri Kuroko, jadi dia langsung menuju konter kasir untuk memesan sepuluh _cheeseburger_ atau lebih.

"Maaf Kuroko, aku telat." sapa Kagami sambil membawa baki berisi bertumpuk-tumpuk _burger_ pesanannya dan duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kau langsung bertanya seperti itu? Biar aku makan dulu, aku lapar sekali." Kagami menjawab dan membuka salah satu bungkus burgernya.

"Kalian balikan?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.

Kagami yang akan menggigit burgernya, membatalkan aksinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. "Tidak,"

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ini semua salahmu." kata Kagami dan memelototi pemuda di depannya. "Aku jadi terlalu banyak minum karena kau bilang kau bisa minum lebih banyak dariku."

"Salahmu sendiri Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak pernah menantangmu." balas Kuroko datar sambil menyedot susu kocoknya.

Kagami memicingkan matanya ke Kuroko. "Lagian, bagaimana kau bisa minum sebanyak itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku bisa minum lebih banyak darimu Kagami- _kun_." jawab Kuroko, berbohong. Sebenarnya setelah minum beberapa gelas, dia berganti meminum air putih dan Kagami yang sudah mabuk tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kau pasti curang."

"Tidak baik menuduh orang, Kagami- _kun_." balas Kuroko kalem.

"Tsk." Kagami mendecih lalu memakan burgernya.

"Jadi benar kau pulang dengan Aomine- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi ya dia sudah ada di kamarku waktu aku bangun." Kagami menjawab.

"Dan…?"

"Dan apa? Sudah cuma itu, tidak ada lagi." Kagami menjawab, dengan sengaja tidak menyebutkan Aomine yang menciumnya sebelum dia pulang tadi.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"T-tidak." Kagami lalu meminum sodanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh… lalu kenapa ada tanda kemerahan di lehermu?"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan buru-buru menutupi lehernya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bercanda." lanjut Kuroko dengan datar.

"Kuroko kampret!" kata Kagami dan melempar Kuroko dengan burgernya.

Kuroko menangkap burger Kagami dengan tepat. "Terima kasih burgernya, Kagami- _kun_."

"Aku tidak memberikannya padamu!"

Kuroko tidak mendengar perkataan Kagami dan malah membuka burgernya. "Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Ya," Kagami mengangguk. "Tapi aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi kejadian itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sudah tidak ada lagi hubungan di antara kami, akan sangat aneh kalau terus dibacarakan." jawab Kagami dan menengok ke jendela untuk memandang orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar.

"Hm…" Kuroko mengamati Kagami. "Tolong ceritakan lagi padaku kenapa kalian putus, karena kelihatannya kalian masih mempunyai rasa satu sama lain."

Kagami mengangkat bahu. "Kalau memang harus berakhir ya memang harus berakhir. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik."

"Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan Kagami- _kun_ ," kata Kuroko. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih."

"Terima kasih Kuroko." kata Kagami dan tersenyum ke Kuroko dan langsung dibalas olehnya.

.

.

.

Kagami dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki tempat peminjaman DVD di dekat apartemennya. Setelah memasuki bangunan yang cukup luas itu, dia segera menuju ke kasir untuk mengembalikan DVD yang dipinjamnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Jadi dua puluh ribu."

"Apa? Aku hanya pinjam dua dan sekarang tanggal pengembaliannya jadi aku tidak telat." balas Kagami yang sudah mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu untuk membayar sewa.

"Ya, tapi batas waktu pengembaliannya jam tujuh dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih lima menit jadi kau harus membayar dobel." kata penjaga kasir.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Hey, aku hanya punya sepuluh ribu jadi kau harus menerimanya."

"Oh maaf, ketentuan toko kau harus membayar dobel."

"Aku hanya telat lima menit, kau—"

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara familiar di belakangnya. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Aomine. "Aomine?"

"Hey," Aomine lalu mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar DVD yang Kagami sewa.

"Apa… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kagami dan berjalan ke rak-rak penyimpanan CD dan DVD agar tidak menganggu pelanggan lain yang akan membayar di kasir.

"Hanya melihat-lihat." jawab Aomine sambil mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mengikuti Kagami di sebelahnya.

"Oh," Kagami tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Aomine di sini. Sejak kejadian "kecelakaan" mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, Kagami tidak pernah menghubungi Aomine pun Aomine yang juga tidak pernah memberikan kabarnya.

"Hey kau mau makan malam? Aku tahu tempat makan yang baru buka di dekat sini," ajak Aomine.

"Oh yang di dekat minimarket itu? Aku juga berencana ke sana kapan-kapan," balas Kagami.

"Ya, kau mau?"

"Uh…"

"Untuk masa lalu…?"

"Baiklah," kata Kagami akhirnya berpikir tidak ada salahnya juga makan malam dengan Aomine. "Tapi aku tidak membawa uang."

"Oh, aku baru mendapat bonus tadi jadi aku masih punya uang untuk kau habiskan." kata Aomine, bercanda.

Kagami memicingkan matanya menatap Aomine. "Oke, aku akan menghabiskan uangmu." katanya lalu berjalan mendahului Aomine.

"Hey Kagami, aku hanya bercanda!" Aomine segera mengejar Kagami.

.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya! Kau hanya mengarang semua itu!" kata Kagami.

"Heh, jadi bagaimana kau sampai bisa tidur di sofa kalau sebelumnya kau tidur denganku di kamar? Aku sampai harus mengangkatmu kembali ke kamar," balas Aomine.

Kagami merasakan wajahnya menghangat karena perkataan Aomine yang mengangkatnya. "T-tidak mungkin aku sampai berjalan waktu tidur."

"Ya mungkin kau kecapekan," Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Aomine. "Sebelumnya kan kita melakukan—"

"Shh!" Kagami cepat-cepat menutup mulut Aomine.

Aomine menyeringai dan menjilat telapak tangan Kagami yang membuat Kagami menarik napas kaget dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Aho!" kata Kagami dan memelototi Aomine.

Aomine tertawa dan Kagami hanya merengut. Setelah itu, mereka hanya berdiam diri menikmati makan malam mereka dan kehadiran masing-masing.

"Hey," Aomine memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku merindukan ini, kau tahu."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya memandang Aomine. Dia tidak menyangka Aomine akan berkata seperti itu. "Oh..."

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku selalu memikirkanmu," lanjut Aomine. "Dan aku sangat senang kau mau makan malam denganku sekarang."

"Ya," balas Kagami. "Tapi kau tidak seharusnya merasa seperti itu."

"Hah?"

"Kau yang menginginkan untuk berpisah dan aku tidak ingin merasakan lagi saat kau meninggalkanku," jawab Kagami. Sebenarnya Kagami juga sangat senang bisa bertemu Aomine malam ini dan bisa bersamanya tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin kalau sampai berpisah lagi dengan Aomine karena untuk melupakan Aomine adalah hal tersulit yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ya… tapi—"

"Uh, aku harus pergi!" Kagami buru-buru berdiri dan keluar dari restoran, meninggalkan Aomine.

"Kagami!" Aomine akan berdiri dan mencegah Kagami pergi tapi dia sudah keluar dari restoran dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Aomine bisa mendengar suara sirine yang berbunyi keras sementara dia berada di mobilnya dan berkendara dengan cepat. Dia baru saja mendapat laporan ada kebakaran di salah satu apartemen di kota. Setiap dia mendapat laporan kebakaran, dia selalu merasa sangat cemas karena Kagami yang seorang pemadam kebakaran pasti akan melakukan pekerjaannya untuk mencoba memadamkan api dan membantu para korban agar selamat. Sejak kejadian dulu saat Kagami terluka parah waktu dia sedang menjalankan pekerjaannya, Aomine menjadi agak paranoid setiap mendapat laporan kebakaran dan berada di wilayah Kagami bekerja. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Kagami berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dan meskipun sekarang dia sudah tidak ada hubungan spesial dengan Kagami, tapi tetap saja Aomine ingin Kagami selamat dan tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

Aomine menginjak rem ketika dia sudah dekat dengan tempat kejadian kebakaran yang sudah dikerubuti orang-orang dan beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran terparkir di sana. Aomine segera berlari dan menghampiri rekannya yang sedang menghalau masyarakat untuk tidak mendekat ke tempat kejadian.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Mereka masih belum menemukan penyebab kebakaran," jawab rekan polisi Aomine. "Untungnya semua penghuni berhasil dievakuasi dan—"

"Tolong!"

Perkataan rekan Aomine terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari salah satu perempuan penghuni apartemen. Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang perempuan dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya dan melihat lelaki dengan rambut merah yang sangat familiar berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Aomine melihat perempuan itu berkata sesuatu dan Kagami langsung berlari ke bangunan terbakar itu. Aomine membelalakkan matanya dan ikut mengejar Kagami, tidak menghiraukan panggilan rekannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine menanyai perempuan tadi.

Perempuan tadi menatap Aomine masih dengan menangis. "A-adikku masih terjebak di sana."

Aomine menarik napas kaget. Tentu saja dengan sifat Kagami yang seperti itu dia pasti akan segera memasuki gedung untuk menolong orang lain. Aomine dengan marah berjalan ke pimpinan Kagami dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Kagami masuk ke sana?"

"Whoa whoa, ada apa pak polisi?" pimpinan Kagami itu mundur ke belakang dan melepaskan cengkeraman Aomine dari bajunya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Kagami masuk ke sana? Dia bisa terluka di dalam sana!" jawab Aomine.

"Aku sudah mencegahnya masuk tadi," balas pimpinan Kagami dengan tenang. "Aku juga tidak ingin salah satu rekanku terluka. Tapi aku yakin Kagami akan baik-baik saja di sana. Lagipula aku sudah menyuruh yang lain masuk untuk membantunya jadi kau tenang saja."

Meskipun begitu, Aomine masih tetap merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaan Kagami. Ketika dia akan ikut masuk untuk membantu Kagami, dia melihat tiga pemadan kebakaran keluar dari bangunan yang penuh dengan asap dan Aomine segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kagami!" Aomine langsung menghampiri Kagami yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh salah satu rekannya dan pemadan kebakaran yang lain menggendong seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang langsung dipeluk oleh perempuan yang meminta tolong tadi.

"A-Aomine?" Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aomine bertanya dan memegang tangan Kagami.

"Ya," jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Kagami sangat hebat di dalam sana tadi, dia bisa langsung menemukan anak tadi dan langsung menolongnya!" kata rekan Kagami dengan semangat.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya ke pemadan kebakaran itu dan menarik Kagami untuk bersandar padanya. "Ya, kau bisa pergi."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya tidak setuju dengan perbuatan Aomine yang tidak sopan tapi tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Aomine. Dia lalu berganti menatap rekannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Satou."

"Sama-sama, Kagami. Senang bisa membantumu." jawab rekannya dan menepuk pundak Kagami bersahabat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kagami sendiri dengan Aomine.

"Itu tidak sopan, Aomine." tegur Kagami setelah mereka sendirian.

"Ya maaf," balas Aomine tidak sungguh-sungguh. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami.

"Kau mungkin harus dirawat dulu," kata Aomine dan mengajak Kagami untuk menuju ambulan yang terdapat perawat-perawat yang sedang merawat beberapa orang yang terluka.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Kagami lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat cemas tadi saat kau masuk ke dalam." kata Aomine, menyenderkan Kagami di tembok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagami untuk menahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka," jawab Aomine.

"Aomine," Kagami melepaskan pegangan Aomine padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hah?" Aomine bertanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kita sudah berakhir,"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi seperti dulu dan meninggalkanku." lanjut Kagami.

"Kagami… uh, um… a-aku harus pergi." katanya dan segera meninggalkan Kagami.

.

.

.

Aomine menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu ketika pintunya diketuk. Dia lalu membuka pintu dengan keras dan bertatapan dengan dua orang di depan pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, Dai- _chan_."

"Selamat pagi, Aomine- _kun_."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Aomine dan memelototi Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Dai- _chan_ , pagi-pagi jangan suka merengut, cepat tua kau nanti." kata Momoi dan menabrak tubuh Aomine untuk memasuki apartemennya yang diikuti Kuroko di belakangnya.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Aomine, menguap lebar dan menutup pintunya.

"Aku bertemu Momoi- _san_ tadi saat beli _pancake_ , jadi kami sekalian membelikannya untukmu untuk sarapan." Kuroko membalas sementara Momoi memasuki dapur Aomine untuk menyiapkan sarapann mereka.

"Oh, makasih." balas Aomine.

"Sama-sama, kami tahu betapa kesepiannya dirimu setelah putus dengan Kagami- _kun_ jadi sekali-kali sarapan denganmu."

"Aku tidak kesepian, Tetsu!"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja Dai- _chan_ ," kata Momoi tiba-tiba dan membawa sarapan mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari pengganti Kagamin? Atau kau masih tidak bisa _move on_ dari Kagamin?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Aomine dan memakan _pancake_ nya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau aku undang kemarin untuk bertemu dengan yang lain?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak punya waktu." jawab Aomine.

"Karena kau tidak ada di sana, Kise- _kun_ jadi sering menggoda Kagami- _kun_." lanjut Kuroko.

Aomine menghentikan pergerakan tangannya menyendok pancake sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Dai- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kagamin?" tanya Momoi,

"Tidak kenapa-napa," jawab Aomine. "Aku tidak ingin tidak bertemu Kagami."

Momoi mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aomine- _kun_ , apa yang terjadi?"

Aomine menghela napas. Lebih baik dia berbicara dengan dua sahabatnya ini sekarang daripada mereka akan menganggunya dengan pertanyaan terus-menerus nanti. "Aku mungkin masih mencintai Kagami,"

"Oh Dai- _chan_ ~" Momoi berseru dengan gembira. Dia memang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pendukung hubungan Aomine dan Kagami nomor satu, dia bahkan ikut patah hati waktu Aomine putus dengan Kagami dan mengomeli Aomine berjam-jam saat Aomine menceritakan kalau dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kagami.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berbicara dengan Kagami- _kun_?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mencoba, tapi setiap kali aku ingin berbicara dengannya aku selalu teringat wajah Kagami dulu saat kami putus. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi." jelas Aomine.

"Buktikan kalau kau tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi," kata Momoi bersemangat. "Katakan padanya kalau kau akan bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Oh oh, setelah kau selesai dengan sarapanmu kau harus segera menemui Kagamin. Sekarang libur, kan? Dia pasti ada di rumah."

"Satuski, tenang," kata Aomine, heran dengan Momoi yang sangat bersemangat. "Sepertinya kau yang ingin berbicara dengan Kagami."

"Kalau kau tidak segera berbicara dengan Kagamin, aku yang akan." balas Momoi.

"Tch."

.

Menuruti perkataan Momoi dan Kuroko, akhirnya Aomine pergi ke apartemen Kagami malam itu. Dengan gugup, Aomine mengetuk pintu apartemen Kagami dan menunggu Kagami untuk membuka pintunya.

"Hey," sapa Kagami ketika dia membukakan pintu.

"Hey, maaf aku tiba-tiba datang ke sini." balas Aomine.

"Tidak masalah, ayo masuk," kata Kagami dan membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mengajak Aomine masuk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin…" mulai Aomine. "Aku ingin…"

Kagami menatap Aomine dan dengan sabar menunggu apa yang diinginkan Aomine.

"B-bagaimana kabarmu?" Aomine ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Baik. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Oke," Aomine menarik napas dan menatap Kagami sungguh-sungguh. "Aku… aku pikir kita harus melanjutkan hubungan kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Um… kau mau?"

"Hah?"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya. "Uh lupakan! Aku harus pergi." katanya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Oh, sekarang kau akan pergi lagi!" kata Kagami.

Aomine membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghadapi masalahmu sekali-kali?" lanjut Kagami.

"Hey, kau yang membuatku pergi," balas Aomine dan berjalan mendekati Kagami. "Kau yang bilang kau mau mengakhiri hubungan denganku."

"Jadi itu solusimu? Pergi?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Hadapi masalahmu!"

"Oh kau mau aku menghadapi masalahku?!" Aomine langsung menarik Kagami dan menciumnya.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan mencengkeram bahu Aomine. Aomine memperdalam ciumannya dan memasukkan lidahnya ketika Kagami membuka mulutnya kaget. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Aomine melepaskan ciuamannya dan menatap Kagami yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kau ingin aku menghadapi masalahku…"

Kali ini Kagami yang mengalungkan tangannya dan menarik leher Aomine untuk menciumnya kembali. Aomine lalu memeluk Kagami lebih erat dan membalas ciuman Kagami.

.

.

.

"Hey,"

Aomine membuka matanya dan melihat Kagami tersenyum di depannya.

"Pagi," sapa Aomine dan mendekatkan Kagami untuk menciumnya.

Kagami mengikik geli ketika Aomine menciumi lehernya. "Terima kasih untuk tadi malam."

"Hm…" Aomine lalu menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi Kagami. "Aku—"

"Aomine," panggil Kagami dan menghentikan perkataan Aomine. "Aku sudah berpikir akhir-akhir ini,"

"Berpikir? Kau tidak melukai kepalamu?"

Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dengan menendangnya. "Aku berpikir mungkin ini yang terbaik, kau tahu, di antara kita. Dan aku pikir ini hal yang terbaik untuk berpisah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Aku akan pulang." jawab Kagami.

"Hah?"

"Ayahku sudah menyuruhku kembali ke Amerika sejak dulu dan aku ingin menjadi anak yang patuh sekali-kali jadi aku akan kembali." jelas Kagami.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku sudah keluar," jawab Kagami. "Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lagi di sana."

Aomine menghela napas. "Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok." jawab Kagami.

"Oh. Oh ya…" balas Aomine.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Kagami mengerutkan keningnya melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba murung.

"Oh ya," balas Aomine lalu bangun. "Hey Kagami, aku lapar."

Kagami memutar bola matanya tapi tetap tersenyum. "Aku akan membuat sarapan."

.

.

.

"Dai- _chan_! Oi Dai- _chan_!"

Aomine tetap memasuki café tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Momoi dan membiarkan Momoi mengejarnya.

"Dai- _chan_!"

Aomine melihat Momoi yang terengah-engah lalu ikut duduk di depannya.

"Oh kau Satsuki, aku tidak mendengarmu." kata Aomine.

Momoi memelototinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak kemarin," kata Momoi.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Kagamin?" tanya Momoi yang sudah tidak cemberut lagi.

"Dia akan kembali ke Amerika." jawab Aomine.

Momoi menarik napas kaget. "T-tapi kenapa? Kau tidak memberitahu Kagamin perasaanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kemarin waktu kau menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahunya sebelum dia bilang kalau dia harus kembali ke Amerika," jawab Aomine.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Aomine mengangkat bahunya. "Kagami bilang ini yang terbaik."

"Dai- _chan_ ," Momoi mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan Aomine. "Tapi kau belum memberitahunya, 'kan? Kau paling tidak harus memberitahunya dulu."

Aomine memandang Momoi. "Ya, mungkin kau benar."

"Ya, jadi Kagamin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." kata Momoi. "Kapan dia akan berangkat?"

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. "Hari ini."

"Apa? Mungkin kau belum terlambat. Oh coba hubungi dulu." kata Momoi sedikit panik.

Aomine mengangguk dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Dia lalu cepat-cepat memencet tombol untuk menghubungi nomor Kagami.

" _Halo,"_

"Kagami, di mana kau sekarang?" tanya Aomine tergesa-gesa.

" _Aku di apartemen."_

"Kau belum berangkat?"

" _Iya sebentar lagi, aku masih menunggu taksi yang sudah kupesan."_

"Tunggu aku di sana!" kata Aomine lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Momoi.

"Aku masih punya kesempatan." jawab Aomine dan berdiri dengan buru-buru.

"Oh bagus sekali!" Momoi ikut berdiri dengan bersemangat.

"Ya, aku harus pergi!" kata Aomine, langsung berlari keluar café untuk menuju Kagami.

"Oke, semoga berhasil Dai- _chan_!" Momoi melambai-lambai ceria.

Aomine bahkan tidak berpikir untuk naik bus atau taksi atau apapun dan hanya berlari secepat kakinya membawanya untuk menuju apartemen Kagami. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dengan setiap langkah kakinya. Dengan terengah-engah dan kaki yang terasa seperti agar-agar, Aomine akhirnya sampai di apartemen Kagami dengan bercucuran keringat.

"Hey Aomine, kau lari ke sini?" tanya Kagami setelah dia membuka pintu dan melihat Aomine yang membungkuk-bungkuk kecapekan. "Kau mau minum?"

"Tidak!" Aomine langsung memegang tangan Kagami. "Kagami tolong jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku ingin kita bersama lagi, aku masih mencintaimu." lanjut Aomine.

Wajah Kagami memerah dan tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Kagami..."

Tiba-tiba Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kagami?"

Kagami masih tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah dan matanya yang tertutup mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hey!" Aomine mulai merasa kesal.

"M-maaf," Kagami masih tertawa kecil dan menyeka matanya. "Aku berhasil."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Amerika, aku hanya membohongimu agar kau mau bilang semua itu."

Aomine semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan Kagami mempermainkannya seperti itu. "Oh." katanya lalu akan pergi.

"Aomine tunggu!" Kagami cepat-cepat memegang tangan Aomine untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Maaf. Ini semua ide Kuroko."

"Tetsu?"

"Aku di sini."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kuroko duduk-duduk manis di sofa meminum _vanilla milkshake_ dan mengangkat telepon genggamnya untuk merekam.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Daritadi." jawab Kuroko datar. "Momoi- _san_ menyuruhku untuk merekam di sini."

"Satsuki?"

"Ya, Momoi- _san_ yang membantuku membuat rencana ini dan meyakinkan Kagami- _kun_ untuk berakting seperti tadi." jelas Kuroko. "Daripada kau galau setiap saat jadi Momoi- _san_ mempunyai ide agar kau bisa memberitahu Kagami- _kun_ perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Sialan! Aku tidak mengenal kalian lagi mulai saat ini." kata Aomine.

Kuroko tetap berwajah datar dan menutup telepon genggamnya. "Baik-baik kalian mulai sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Kagami- _kun_ berbohong lagi seperti tadi, itu tidak pantas dilakukan oleh malaikat."

"Kuroko!" seru Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku pamit dulu kalau begitu," kata Kuroko dan berdiri. Dia lalu berdiri di depan Aomine dan memandangnya. "Aomine- _kun_ , aku mengawasimu." lalu membuka pintu Kagami untuk pergi.

"Jadi…" kata Kagami setelah mereka tinggal berdua. "Aku minta maaf telah berbohong seperti tadi."

Aomine memandang Kagami yang wajahnya masih memerah dan menatap Aomine malu-malu.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu." balas Aomine tapi dia malah mendorong Kagami hingga menatap tembok dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau harus menerima hukuman."

Wajah Kagami semakin memerah tetapi dia tersenyum dan menarik Aomine lebih dekat. "Hmm? Benarkah?"

Aomine menyeringai dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kagami. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tidak melakukan ini lebih awal.

.

.

.

A/N: yay akhirnya selesai juga~

HAPPY AOKA MONTH~


End file.
